


Midnight Cuddles

by justravn



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I just want some Dongpaca fluff, I wrote this instead of sleeping as well, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a short thing I wrote very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justravn/pseuds/justravn
Summary: After a long day, all five boys are tired, and finally get to go home.Sleep and cuddles are needed.





	Midnight Cuddles

_Breathe _blasted through the speakers of the practice room. All five boys had been practicing for hours on end, whether it had been vocals, rapping, or dancing- they were practicing. As sweat dripped from their hair and a weird odor gathered in the room, they practiced the choreography to _breathe _one last time, before Youngmin had called for a five minute break. 

The two youngest members immediately walked to their bags and got their water bottles, preferring to drink water than sit for a moment. Woong did the same, sitting down in the process and grabbing a towel from his bag and patting it along the sides of his face. Donghyun- out of all the things he could have done- decided to fall on the floor and sprawl out, trying to get some sort of cold to break the immense heat radiating from his skin. Youngmin grabbed the younger’s water bottle, grabbing his own as well, and sat next to him.

“Sit up and drink some water.” He said, Donghyun not saying anything but giving Youngmin a weak smile and gratefully accepting the water bottle. He took small sips at first, not wanting to give himself a stomach ache, before closing the lid and getting back up to put it back. After the next two minutes past, their manager walked into the room and took a look around at all of them. 

“You five should go home and rest for the night. You have a fan meeting later tomorrow but that it all, so you can sleep in a little. Get some rest thought, you are all exhausted and I can see it. I will get a driver to take you. And please, take showers. It smells awful in here.” He said, joking around at the end, causing small smiles to appear on each member’s face. They said quite thank you’s, and gathered their things. No one said anything, although Daehwi tried- as most of them were too tired and didn’t want to. 

Like said, their driver took them to their dorm and they were able to shower and go to bed. Donghyun allowed everyone else to shower before him, Woong taking him up on that offer and taking one of the quickest showers ever, but coming out smelling better than the rest of them. Woojin went right after him, followed by Daehwi. When it became Youngmin’s turn, he stood up and looked at the couch that he was previously sat on. It held Donghyun, who was slowly falling asleep. Youngmin walked back over to him and pat him on the knee gently. 

“Donghyun.” He called out quietly. Donghyun hummed at him, opening his eyes and smiling lazily at him. “You want to join me? You look exhausted and it will take less time.” Youngmin asked. 

“No, I can just wait for you to be done. I’ll be fine. Thanks though.” Donghyun replied, a smile on his face, the bags under his eyes being visible. 

“Okay, i’ll Get you when I am done!” Youngmin kissed the top of Donghyun’s head and walked off, grabbing some clothes and going I got he bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed after drying himself off, before going back to the living room. Donghyun was awake, much to his surprise, and stood up before he go close. 

“You can shower now.” Youngmin stayed. Donghyun nodded, thanking him as he walked passed the older and to his room to get clothes, before walking back out and into the bathroom. Youngmin sighed, walking into his own room and taking his shirt off- as he preferred to sleep without it- and laying down in bed. He heard the water stop going after a couple minute, but closed his eyes and fell asleep before anything else happened. 

Donghyun, on the other hand got out of the shower and changed into his sleep wear, before putting his towel and dirty clothes in his laundry bin. His feet padded against the floor and over to Daehwi’s room. He saw the light still on, so he knocked lightly on the door. He heard Daehwi say a very quiet ‘come in’ so he opened the door. 

“Daehwi, how long do you plan to stay up for?” He asked the youngest, who smiled at him. 

“I’m going to be in a minute actually, just fixing my bed a little and then I’m going to sleep.” He replied, Donghyun entering the room fully and nodding. He walked over to the blonde boy and opened his arms for a hug. Daehwi gladly accepted and walked over to Donghyun’s arms. 

“Good night!” Daehwi said into his shoulder, Donghyun smiling and placing a small kiss on the top of his head. 

“Good night Daehwi!” He said, smiling and letting the younger go. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and walking over to Woong and Woojin’s shared room. He knocked quietly on the door, no light shining from under it- so he didn’t want to disturb the two boys if they were asleep. He did hear one of them call out ‘come in’ so he opened the door. Woong has told him to come in, as Woojin was laying down, asleep in his bed. 

“Good night Woong!” Donghyun retorted, hugging the boy tightly from his place on his bed. 

“Night Hyunnie!” The smaller replied, Donghyun walking over to the side off Woojin’s bed and pulling the blanket further up his body. He left the room and walked down to Youngmin’s room, repeating the process again he got no response, so he figured the older was asleep. He opened the door quietly and his theory was proven correct. He stepped in, closing the door almost all the way behind him and walked over to the side of Youngmin’s bed. 

He leaned down and pressed a light light kiss to Youngmin’s temple before exiting the room. He walked passed him own room, and headed straight towards the kitchen. He got out his notebook and some empty music sheets before starting to work on lyrics and partial melodies. 

Youngmin woke up in the middle of the night (or when he was sleeping which was around 3:30 in the morning). He saw a small light illuminating the hallway, so he rubbed his eyes before pulling the blanket away from his body and rolling his way out from under them. He opened his bedroom door and walked into the living room. 

He was met with a sleepy, messy hair Donghyun who had his laptop open, earbuds in and papers surrounding him. The younger noticed him but seemingly chose to ignore him as he glanced over, before continuing to work on his laptop. Youngmin sighed before walking closer to the other. 

“Donghyun, come on. You need to go to sleep.” He whispered. The younger took out his earbuds and made eye contact with Youngmin. His eyes were red from staring at his screen for so long, as well as dark eye circles engulfing his eyes. 

“I know, but i’m Almost done with this.” He said, his voice giving out during the end of the sentence. 

“You can finish it tomorrow. We had a very long day of work and you really need to sleep. Follow me before I drag you.” He said sternly, but still managing to keep a whisper. 

“Let me just finish this. I’m also done.” Donghyun said, his tiredness shining through his sentence. Youngmin shook his head, pulling the earbuds out of Donghyun’s grip, before putting them to the side and clicking the ‘save’ button in the corner of the laptop, before closing it and taking Donghyun’s cold hand in his own. 

“Nope, you can finish it in the morning. Now come on, you need to sleep and so do I!” Youngmin said, pulling the boy off his chair and making him follow. The said boy weakly protested from behind him but didn’t do anything to actually remove himself from the situation. 

Youngmin dragged Donghyun to his own room, pulling the younger with him and wrapping his arms around him. “Sleep. You need it if you don’t want to get sick.” He said, spooning the younger. Donghyun hummed, closing his tired eyes and leaning into the older’s warmth. His t-shirt and shorts not offering much on that end. He turned around to face Youngmin and kissed the underside of his chin, smiling in his sleepy state. He birdied his face in Youngmin’s chest, and slowly dozed off. 

Youngmin smiled fondly at him and kissed the top of his head, nuzzling his nose into the boys’ soft Hair. He slowly fell asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m still trying to improve my writing- so please bare with me. I love this ship! 
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
